This research will explore factors related to females, 'as compared to males,' choice of medicine as a career; factors related to females, 'as compared to males,' medical school attrition; factors related to females' choice of particular medical specialities; factors related to females,' as compared to males,' preference for certain medical practice patterns. Female medical students are the central focus of the research; male medical students will be included for comparative purposes. A major variable to be investigated in relation to the four areas listed above is sex-role orientation, or attitudes about appropriate sex roles, among students. Student's perception of sex-role stereotyping on the part of medical school peers, faculty, and/or administration is another important variable. Recent societal changes involving women, along with related consciousness-raising, have produced changes in sex-role attitudes (among males as well as females) which may be significant for the four areas of principal interest in this research. The data obtained would generate specific hypotheses which could subsequently be investigated with a larger population, thus yielding much-needed information about female medical student careers. All female students enrolled in Georgia's two medical schools, Emory Univ. School of Medicine (Atlanta) and Medical College of Georgia (Augusta), will be interviewed during 1975-76; an equal number of male students will be randomly selected for interviews. Freshmen will be re- contacted briefly at two times later in the school year (approximately 75% of dropouts occur during the freshman year). The interview schedule will include questions about choice of a medical career; medical school experiences; consideration of dropping out; and preferences regarding specialty, internship/residency, and practice patterns. Subjects will complete a scale measuring sex-role orientation. Academic achievement data will be obtained from medical school records, with subjects' consent. To further probe attrition, an effort will be made to contact, by interview or mailed questionnaire, all dropouts from the two medical schools between 1970-75.